


Morning Sickness and Love

by SilverMidnight



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Piper is pregnant with Chris and thinks nothing can go wrong since she’s seen him walking around as an adult.





	Morning Sickness and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this a long time ago and I finally got around to this. It is a sensitive subject so I hope that I did it justice.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

A soft groan fell from Piper's lips as she reached up to flush the toilet for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It seemed that everything was setting off her stomach lately. Even the smell of her own shampoo and don't even get her started on the detergent she used for her clothes.

She had gone through morning sickness when she was pregnant with Wyatt, but it was nothing like what was going on now. It had gotten to the point that her doctor was concerned about her weight loss. He was talking about putting her on bed rest.

Okay, that was something that she should have seen coming. While her pregnancy with her first son had been rather easy there were still concerns. Like the fact that doctors hadn't been sure she would ever be able to conceive at all.

When she had gotten the news about Wyatt she had been beyond excited. Out of all of her sisters she had been the one that dreamed of having children and being a mother. It was all that she had ever wanted. Well, that and being a chef, but she could do both.

The day that she had learned just how much damage being a witch had done to her body she had been heartbroken. It felt as if everything that she had dreamed for herself was suddenly gone. That she had nothing.

In the back of her mind she knew that wasn't true, but it still felt that way. She could think back to when she was a teenager. Every year for her birthday Prue would secretly buy her a new baby doll. She said it was 'for practice'.

The thought of not being able to do that was devastating. Then she had her son. She had wanted more kids, but she was more than happy just having the one. It was more than she could have asked for at that point.

Then she found out that Chris was her son. That had been beyond a shock. Not just that he was her kid, but because of everything that they had already been through together. She never felt more guilt than when she thought back on that.

They both tried to move on from that though. That awkwardness had lasted just over a week. That was when she started to feel like she had just gotten hit by a bus and she decided that it was long past time to see a doctor.

Paige pointed out that nothing could possibly go wrong since they saw Chris walking around as an adult. He was safe. He had to be. The pregnancy was just a rough one and she needed to take it easy for the deration of it.

For the last month that was what she had been attempting to do. Her main focus had to be on herself and her children. The one that was running around downstairs as well as the one that was growing in her uterus.

Everyone tried to help her do all of that, but it was difficult. Phoebe had been spending a lot more time working from home so she could be there whenever Piper needed her. Paige had gone all super witch and made it so that her room was completely protected from demon attacks.

In the end though she was still pretty much stuck in her bed while the rest of the world moved around her. It was pure luck that no big bad's had come for them. She wouldn't have been able to help fight. Even with Chris's help they'd all be in trouble.

Speaking of Chris the young man had been pretty much MIA since she had started to feel sick. At least she didn't see him. Unless you counted him rushing past her room not even stopping to say hello as he went to look at The Book of Shadows.

She had tried to bring it up to both Phoebe and Paige, but they just said that he had been working hard to keep abreast of all the demon activity so nothing came after her in her state. It was a good thing he was busy.

Or that was what they said. Piper wasn't sure if she was being told the truth. Actually she was positive she wasn't. Something that would piss her off on a good day, but with the way she was feeling it just made her even more tired.

If she had more strength she'd interrogate them. At the moment though all she wanted to do was eat everything and then drop into a coma. It sounded like a damn good plan to her. All she had to do was get off the floor. She could totally do that. With a little help

Just as she opened her mouth to call for Phoebe she found herself doubled over in pain clenching her stomach. Her mind went a mile a minute as she tried to figure out what was going on with her and her baby.

She saw Chris as an adult. Nothing should be wrong. Nothing could go wrong! So why did it feel like something was trying to claw its way out of her body? Why did she feel like she was going to pass out from the pain?

Her mind barely registered letting out a scream as she curled in on herself. All she could think of was praying to anyone and everyone that could be listening to make sure her baby was okay. Her baby had to be okay. She passed out praying.

The world came back to her some time later. Though it seemed as if she was fighting her way through a fog. At least until she opened her eyes. Then it was just a painful blinding light that had her wanting to curl up in a ball.

She felt someone moving next to her as the world continued to get clearer. The noise of footsteps and beeping filled her head and she really wished that she could go back to sleep. Before she could do that she felt a hand rest on her arm.

"You can open your eyes, Sweetie," Phoebe offered her voice barely over a whisper.

A part of her wanted to ignore her sister's wishes. It would be so easy to fall back asleep. She wasn't comfortable by any means, but she did have this pleasant warmth surrounding her. It was nice after everything else.

She could hear the worry in Phoebe's voice though. Even if she wanted to ignore the world she couldn't let her family worry. With a deep breath Piper opened her eyes and looked around the room. Instantly she knew that she was in the hospital and she wished she kept her eyes shut.

"What happened?" Piper ground out as she tried to sit up.

"Well," Phoebe started reaching out to help her though she didn't look into her eyes, "You passed out and me and Chris had to take you to the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"Pain. I remember pain. My stomach… I… Wait. Is Chris..."

"He's fine and so are you. He's actually waiting outside with Paige for some news."

Narrowing her eyes Piper looked over her sister. She had known the woman all her life and she knew her tells. Like the fact that she refused to look someone in the eyes when she had bad news that she wanted to protect them from.

"You're not telling me something," Piper accused glaring at her, "What happened?"

"Piper, you remember that the doctor's were worried about you ever getting pregnant?" Phoebe questioned sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. They were wrong. I've had Wyatt and I have Chris."

"You do, but they weren't all wrong."

"Phoebe, just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Your body," Chris said from the doorway drawing their attention to him, "It could handle Wyatt."

"And handle you," Piper stated ignoring the dread in her stomach.

"Yeah. Me, but I was… I was supposed to be a twin."

Piper didn't have time to register the boy's words before he was turning around and practically racing out of the room. He looked so devastated in that moment that all she wanted to do was go after him and see if he was okay.

Even with everything that they had gone through together he was her son. She loved him with all of her heart and it was her job to keep him safe. There was nothing in the world that was never going to change that.

Turning to Phoebe she opened her mouth to ask her what had just happened. That was when she saw the tears in her eyes. It seemed that she had missed something in the conversation that she had just had. That was when Chris's words truly hit her.

She sat there for a moment trying to figure out what to say, but nothing came to mind. It felt as if everything had just stopped or maybe that was just her. Maybe she had stopped existing for that moment.

Taking a shaky breath she did everything in her power to reel in her emotions. Before she could stop herself though a sob fell from her lips. Just like that the world began to move again and she never hated anything more.

Her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach even as Phoebe pulled her into a hug. She couldn't think about her sister. All her mind was focused on was that she was supposed to have twins. That she had lost…

"I've got you, Sweetie," Phoebe soothed tears in her voice as she brushed Piper's hair back, "I've got you."

"I lost… My…" she cried into her sister's shoulder.

"I know. Believe me. I know."

"I didn't even know about them. How could I have not known?"

"Don't do that to yourself. You'll fall down the rabbit hole and trust me that is the last place you want to be."

"I should have…"

"Piper, don't. It hurts to hear, I know it does, but there was nothing you could do. Your body couldn't handle the stress of two babies. It's not your fault."

"If I had..."

"No, not your fault. Listen to me, when I lost my son I went through everything that I have ever done. I even thought about the time in high school when I got a contact high. I went through every little thing."

Piper pulled back a little to stare into her little sister's eyes. It had been a long time since she had lost her child and sometimes she actually forgot that happened to Phoebe. The pain and heartache in those eyes though let her know just how real it was.

The younger witch never talked about her loss. Whether it was her loss of Cole or of her child she had pushed it all behind her and kept moving forward. With the way Piper felt right then she had no idea how she could have done that.

"I know that it wasn't my fault that I lost him," Phoebe continued after taking a shaky breath, "I know that it was out of my control. That the Seer was… It doesn't make me feel like I didn't cause it. That I didn't fail my baby."

"Phoebe..." Piper tried tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm not… I'm not making this about me, Piper. I'm telling you what I know. I'm telling you that right now you feel like your heart has been ripped out. That you failed as a mother. That it hurts so badly you feel like you can't breathe. None of that is true.

"Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. This is one of those times. You did nothing wrong. No matter what it feels like you did nothing wrong. You have to remember that. Because it will hurt for along time. It will always hurt. You lost a child. Nothing will make that better. That doesn't mean it's the end."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Love."

"Love? How can I..."

"Yes, love. It's pretty much the best medicine. I know that it doesn't feel like you can do that right now, but trust me. I promise you that the next time you see Wyatt you're going to feel like you can't do it anymore. That you're not fit to be a mother. When that happens hug him. Just hug him. Let him love you. Let him love his mother."

"How could I do that?"

"Because you didn't know you were supposed to have twins and the second you found out you fell in love. That is strong. Love is strong. Let that be the thing that helps you. Love the son you have now. Love the one that's growing inside you. Love the adult one that is blaming himself for what's happening. The loss of a loved one doesn't mean that love is gone. It means that let the pain you feel lead you to more love."

"I'm not sure I can."

"I wasn't either. Then you had your son. I thought I would be jealous of you and resent him, but whenever I hold him or see him smile, hear him laugh… It feels better. I feel better. I lost my son, but I didn't lose my love. The pain never leaves, but you have two amazing kids that love you. Love them back."

"I do. I love them more than anything."

"Remember that. Let the love heal that pain. You'll be okay."

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I never… I didn't understand back then what you were going through. What you had lost."

"I wish you never understood, Piper. I wish no one ever know this pain. But thank you."

"Also… You can babysit anytime."

"Oh, please. Like I needed an excuse."


End file.
